Naruko's Rise
by HisMione
Summary: Naruto decides to run the new iteration of his Gamer life as Naruko. Only, the world is much more perverse, and she starts at a time when Konoha still hates her. Will she survive and thrive? Or will she given in, now that Konoha has much worse to offer? Fem! spin on The Lemon Games. Dark! Extreme Lemons!


**Disclaimer:** I do not known own Naruto or The Gamer. I do not make money of this.

A/N – IMPORTANT WARNING - This is a dark, extremely sexual and perverted fic that operates often equally on plot and porn logic. There a lot of really messed up kinks involved that I do not support at all in real life (I'm actively against them in fact). Having said that - I hope you do enjoy, I don't think there's anything wrong with your mind being a messed up place that enjoys this, it's your actions towards others that you should control. Most of it is relatively tamer, but there will be instances of incest, gangbangs and rape (just to give you an idea of how messed up it can get). If you are not fine with reading a fanfic (smutfic) like this, feel free to not do so. You have been warned.

* * *

Prologue

The world of Ninja is messed up. Any person not belonging to it, who has had a chance to observe even some aspects of it will agree. This is a world where several individuals hold the power to destroy entire landscapes and massacre armies at will. Such individuals are generally labelled as S rank ninjas. And every single one of them is in some way or the other a completely messed up human being. Often in destructive ways. Even the good guys, are just messed up in their own ways. The Gallant Jiraiya for instance, identifies proudly as a super pervert. Or identified as such, before he was killed in battle against Pein. In his honor, his final student, Naruto Uzumaki, took on the mantle, updating his lifegoals to not only become the strongest ninja in the world and the future Hokage, but also the greatest pervert, the kind of sex god that only existed in his mentor's famous Icha Icha series.

Naruto Uzumaki is a Konoha ninja who happens to be the jailer of the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, which, along with his Uzumaki heritage, grants him near limitless chakra and stamina. This has helped him immensely in his road to achieving his lifegoals, by both allowing him to face down incredibly powerful foes, and giving him the potential to be the sex god that Jiraiya dreamed to be. He has another gift that has helped him with the latter goal, he is a _Gifted_. Although he does not know about this, after all he is the only person to be born with this gift in over a millennia, and even the myths of a man with such gifts have been forgotten since. It has helped him a lot with his last goal though, even if he doesn't know it. How has it helped him? Well, it would be best to show you the effect it has on his chosen targets…

* * *

"FUUUUCKK!" Mei Terumi screamed, the newly crowned Mizukage going through her fifth orgasm in the past hour. She was on top of her desk, on her hands and knees on top of it infact. And mounting her luscious body was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently plowing his nine inch cock at a rapid pace into her wet pussy, even as the (once) remarkably tight cunt clamped down on his cock due to her orgasm. His sexual prowess belied reality it seemed, as he managed to slam his cock deep again and again, reducing the proud kunoichi, one of the strongest in all of the elemental nations and one of the sexiest, into a moaning, drooling, squirting, inchorent mess.

Naruto Uzumaki loved his life. A lot had been taken from him, but he had been given a lot too. Since Jiraiya's death, there had not been one major Kunoichi in their village that he had not fucked into incoherence. Tsunade was the only that could match him some. The Godaime Hokage had taken note of his skill, both in the sack and in the field, and made sure to groom him into a worthy contender for the title of Hokage, one who could surpass all before him. This was why he was currently ravaging the Mizukage's lovely pussy. His current mission had been to help out the rebel factions in Kirigakure, defeat the Sanbi Jinchuuriki Yagura who had initiated a bloodline genocide that had led to a civil wat in Kiri, help ensure that the rebel leader Mei Terumi became the new Mizukage and to ensure that the Mizukage felt absolutely indebted to Konoha. Making her Mizukage would have sufficed but Naruto was not one to do things by half measure. And he knew that Tsunade wanted him to drive in the point in this manner, despite no explicit order having been given. That women was just as big a pervert as Jiraiya had been, if not so open about it, and understood perfectly the power that one could wield over someone else through magnificent, world shattering sex.

He grinned as he slapped the womans magnificent ass, the strength of it making sure that the woman wouldn't fall unconscious from an overload of pleasure. Despite how it currently looked, the woman truly was an incredibly talented kunoichi, in every way. Only Tsunade had ever managed to please him as much as the woman below her, and that woman was an unrivalled medical expert, who could literally activate his pleasure signals at her will with but a touch of her Mystical Palm jutsu. He moaned as he felt his own climax arriving, it was a miracle he had managed to hold on so long in this tight and talented cunt. He gave no warning, the only action he took before he came was to slap the womans bountiful ass again - it really was a smackworthy ass.

He screamed as he came, shooting his load for the second time in the past hour, this time deep inside the beautiful redhead's pussy and she screamed again, cumming from the bliss of having his hot seed shoot inside her and fill her up. Both of them were overload by the pleasure this time, and their bodies slumped down, his on top of her. They panted, fucking like bunnies was a workout, even for shinobi of their calibre. Naruto chuckled, and Mei let out a melodious giggle as she turned to kiss him.

And as he kissed back, a big glass window in her office broke. The duo had barely registered the sound before a Chidori Nagashi was driven into the duos brains. As the Mizukage's guards arrived, they only managed to glimpse the offender for a second, as Sasuke Uchiha cackled at having finally killed his rival, before flickering away, leaving the guards to stare at the extremely disturbing sight of their Kage and their saviour, naked in a lewd tangle, and dead.

* * *

 **"You have died. Welcome to the Game Menu. How would you like to proceed?"**

Naruto stared at the translucent blue window before him, dumbfounded. A moment back he had been fucking the brains out of the Mizukage, ensuring that she would happily agree to any request Konoha made of Kiri (any reasonable request atleast, Kunoichi of her calibre could be fucked into incoherence, but they couldn't be fucked to the point that they would willingly sign themselves away as his slaves). Next thing he remembered was an immensely painful electrical surge and then his eyes opened to this. He glanced around only to notice that everything else was black.

"What the fuck is this?"

 **"This, is a limbo dimension where you exist between resets. To cut a long tale short, you hold the power of the gamer. You can play iterations of your life infinite times, although this is the only place where you can remember previous ones. The most recent one you can remember completely, and the farthest ones you will barely remember. Anyway, you have arrived here since you died. A shame really, we were rather enjoying this version. To choose not take the power of the gamer down below but to take the path of the ultimate pervert instead… And you made rather impressive progress before being assassinated."**

Naruto read through the message before his head was hit by a ton of information and he screamed in pain as memories were rapidly processed by his brain. Okay, he remembered the game now. Suddenly he wasn't feeling so bad about his session with the Mizukage being cut – it sucked but he had done this with her a few times before, in different iterations of his life.

"Maaan! It's like Fate is determined to kill me at the best moments of my life".

 **"Indeed, being our chosen means that your luck is extreme, in both the good and bad ways".**

"I guess I just pick a new life now? I might have thought differently at first, but it's actually good that I don't remember anything when I play it. I've done just about everything there is to do, it wouldn't be quite as fun if I remembered doing it all a dozen times before."

 **"Quite so. Although, there is one thing that you haven't tried yet. This feature is currently under development, but we can give you partial access. I think you're going to love it."**

"What is it?" Naruto asked, excited. He still didn't know who the party he was talking to was, but he knew they were incredibly powerful, Kami levels of powerful. If they had come up with something new, it would be pretty big.

 **"The Character Selection option. Walk into the new room and you'll see"**

Naruto grinned at that, as a white door materialised, and he walked into the room. It would be fun to play as someone else if he could. He was the most awesome person in the world, believe it, but he did need variety. Just like how ramen was awesome, but he didn't always eat the same kind.

As he walked in, he noticed that the room was barely spartan except for several tubes, each of which had a humanoid figure in them. Two of the tubes were lit, and he noticed they had plaques at the bottom. He shuddered, this looked quite like one of Orochimaru's labs where he experimented on people. Walking over to the first of the lit tube, he noticed the figure inside looked exactly like him. He read the plaque.

Naruto Uzumaki

Gender: Male

This the default version of the gamer. The other versions are based off of him.

Strength: Average

Intelligence: Poor

Chakra Control: Very Poor

Chakra Reserves: Insanely High

Luck: Superhuman

[Expand?]

Well that was insulting. Although he supposed it wasn't wrong. Initially, he had been exactly like that. It had taken a lot of loss for him to truly find his calling and become the great ninja that everyone who made a sacrifice for him believed he could be. And yet, he had died an extremely stupid death with his pants down. Honestly, he had fucked women in public, how was he to realize that fucking one in an essentially public place that was otherwise empty but still guarded could be so dangerous?

Cursing, he moved on the second lit tube. It was clear now that when the powers that be had mentioned partial access, they had meant he could choose one of these two characters. As his sight took in the other form, he actually let out a giggle.

Naruko Uzumaki

Gender: Female

The Daughter of the Yellow Stud and the Crimson Slut, Naruko Uzumaki is an orphan born with the potential to be the greatest Kunoichi ever.

Unlocked by creating the Sexy jutsu and using it for sex with a woman.

Warning: This version exists in a world where both male and female ninja are capable of inheriting gifted genes, in greater extent and with more frequency than in the original world.

Strength: Good

Intelligence: Good

Chakra Control: Extremely High

Chakra Reserves: Great

Luck: Superhuman (More bad than good)

[Expand?]

Naruto sped through the words so that he could focus back on the forms figure. It was perfect, the 36-24-36 shape that he had come up with after raiding a ton of XXX magazines to figure out the ultimate Kunoichi body shape. It was perhaps his strongest technique, capable of causing nosebleed even among most Kunoichi. Despite knowing that it had been born out of his imagination, looking at the form made him rather hot. He wondered just why he hadn't ever fucked a female clone of his, he had certainly made use of shadow clones in orgies with his women.

 **"That would be because of the original characters Poor Intelligence"**

Naruto cursed as the powers that be decided to mock him. Really, for godlike beings, they sure weren't the humourless being that say the Shinigami was. He remembered something that he had just read that had confused him and asked:

"What is this about gifted genes?"

 **"Ah, we wondered when you would find out about that. Funny that you didn't find out about it in any of your iterations. The gifted are rare beings born with immense sexual prowess. They also have greater assets so to speak. That is why your penis was so large compared to other males in all of your lives so far"**

"Ahh that makes sense. I did wonder sometimes how I could so far outstrip all other men in the sack. I take it I was one?"

 **"Yes, the only true gifted in over a millennia. Females in your world could inherit partial gifted genes to different extents, while Males couldn't inherit them at all. That is one reason why all Kunoichi's are killer beauties, they all have some measure of these genes in them, some more than others. If you choose to play as Naruko, you will be the only true gifted in your world but there will both Males and Females that will hold some measure of this gift, and a greater measure than the females in your original world. True gifted have an additional side effect – they always enjoy sexual activities. This makes them addicted to sex once they awaken their gift."**

The translation was simple for Naruto, this world would have a lot more sex. Well, he was all for it. Besides, it would be fun to go at it as a woman. He blushed as he remembered the one time Tsunade had convinced him to transform into his female version.

"Very well then, I will choose the Naruko avatar!"

 **"We expected this response. Now, before you start, make sure to select your settings. Oh and another thing, aging up works differently in this world. Your secondary sexual development is immediate, instead of happening gradually over years, and happens at 13, which is when you start at the academy. You will learn more about this world as you live through it, but we are letting you know this so you can decide – Do you wish to start as a baby or at 13 years of age?"**

Naruto wasn't really looking forward to starting as a baby. The choice was clear for him. Besides, he was still hot from his interrupted session with Mei, and seeing Naruko's form had only made that worse.

"13!"

 **"Very well. Have fun living your life as Naruko. We sure will, watching you."**

* * *

"And so, Hashirama Senju became the first Hokage, creating this village that we live in, brining clans and civilians together to live in harmony. However, while the Warring Clans era may be over, the ninja way isn't. Like ours, there are many other villages with ninjas, and we have to stay strong to keep ourselves protected. In the ninja world, the strong rule and the weak obey. That is how our chakra works, forcing us to submit to anyone stronger than us. There a few exceptions, ninja who prefer to submit, but they are few and far between. If you want to rise up, do Konoha proud, you must become stronger. The stronger you are then someone, the more control you have over them. If the difference isn't too strong, the weaker person can even overcome this effect."

Mizuki's voice droned on as the class listened with attention, if only because his stronger chakra forced them to, to an extent. Meanwhile, Uzumaki Naruko frowned as Uchiha Sasuke openly groped her breasts and fondled them. She wouldn't mind normally, for some reason she couldn't help but always enjoy sexual activites (the extent would depend on the activity and the skill of her partner and her mood, but she would enjoy it a bit atleast). But Sasuke's ministrations never had much of an effect on her, they only server to distract her at best. She wondered sometimes why he had so many fangirls dreaming about him when he so sorely lacked in skill. Still, she didn't make any response or complain. As the last Uchiha, he was pandered to by every adult and authority figure so it wouldn't help. Mizuki hated her anyway, and he would only punish her further for disturbing the class if she complained. He had already caught sight of what was going on and had given her a disturbing smile instead of doing anything.

Her silence couldn't be maintained though when Sasuke grew angry at her lack of response. "You frigid bitch" The words she could take easily, she had taken far worse, but the slap that followed caused her to glare at him for a second, before slapping him right back in anger. It was only as Mizuki shouted that she realized she should have just stayed silent, and hoped to be seated with someone else next time.

"UZUMAKI NARUKO! How dare you disturb the class and assault a fellow student?"

"He was groping me! And then he slapped me!" Naruko knew her please wouldn't work, but she couldn't stay silent at that accusation.

"So what? Everyone know you like it, you slut. Come down here, let me show the class just how much you like it"

Naruko stood up and walked down reluctantly, her head lowered as her eyes began to water. The whole class was either laughing at her or calling her names, a few adventurous hands smacking her ass under her short skirt as she walked down the sloped classroom. She didn't know why, but it had been like this for the last two years.

At 11, Naruko Uzumaki had become the only known person to undergo sexual awakening early. The Sandaime had told her and everyone else that this was because of her potent chakra. What she didn't know was that everyone had taken that as confirmation that she was the jailer to the Kyuubi, or rather, the Kyuubi itself, if in a weaker form. Since then, everyone hated her. The things that she had gone through… What she knew was coming, didn't quite compare.

Still it hurt. She had been so hopeful when she had entered the academy at 13 like everyone else, hopeful to make friends once again. It had all come down when Mizuki sensei, their main teacher, had decided to "show the bitch her place" in their very first class. She knew now would be a repeat of the same experience.

Mizuki didn't even have to force her, she bent down by the waist, her hands on the teacher's desk, her short skirt riding up to show everyone her bountiful ass. She didn't want to, not really, but she knew even the slightest hint of resistance would make her punishment worse. As it was…

Smack! Mizuki's hand came down hard on her ass, and she moaned in pleasure. She couldn't help but enjoy every sexual activity and Mizuki was more powerful than she was. Her eyes grew even more watery as he smacked her ass again, the whole class cheering him or laughing at her.

"Look at this slut. She acts all stuck up to her superiors, but her place isn't amongst them. She's nothing but a lowly slut, a bitch that needs to be taught her place from time to time!"

By the fourth smack, tears were dripping down her face. She had gone through this many times this year, and it hurt despite the fact that she had gone through worse. It hurt because it was in front of her peers. It hurt because he was humiliating her in front of her fellow students instead of in company of other vile men. It didn't hurt as much as it used too, she had spent most of her first day unable to stop crying. But it still hurt.

By the seventh smack, her pussy was leaking juices. It hurt worse because she was enjoying this, she couldn't help it! But nobody understood that, they just thought she was exactly what Mizuki called her. She wasn't even allowed to wear any underwear because he said so. If she did, it would be ripped apart and she would be punished even worse.

The tenth smack connected with her pussy, and she moaned loudly as she went through a mini orgasm, her juices flowing freely now, dripping down her legs for all to see. She was happy, but not because of this. She was happy because it would stop now and she could go back to her seat. Mizuki never punished her more unless given reason too.

"What do you think girls, has the bitch been punished enough for rejecting the advances of a superior like Sasuke? She has broken one of our most sacred traditions after all, by not eagerly submitting to her superior."

The girls, all major Sasuke fangirls apart from Hinata Hyuga, were only to eager to see her punished more. They fangirls hated her even more because she held all of Sasuke's attention but never gave in to her. It wasn't her fault that fucker was so interested in her!

"Very well. Summoning" Mizuki summoned from an equipment storage seal a vibrating dildo, eight inches big. Fuck. That would be bad, nobody that had fucked her so far had a dick bigger than six inches, and she had found that an increase size translated to more pleasure for her, whether she wanted it or not.

"You're always claiming you'll be Hokage someday, aren't you you bitch? Well lets test your skill as a Kunoichi. Do not orgasm until the end of this period." And with that he shoved the dildo mercilessly into her ever tight pussy, her juices helping it dig in, until it was all inside her pussy. He then started the vibrations with a single hand seal and directed her to go back to her seat.

Naruko trembled as she walked up the stairs, the sheer pleasure from her pussy making her juices flow freely. Her ass received a lot more smack this time, a couple of hands groping her ass, not letting her climb the stairs for a few seconds until they had had their fun demeaning her. She finally sat down on her seat and Sasuke smirked at her as she moaned, sitting down made the dildo hit an amazing spot deep inside her. "Should have know better, bitch" He growled at her. Or tried to. It came out as more of a groan of pleasure. Naruko looked and sure enough, there was Sakura Haruno, the pink haired bitch who was one of the biggest Sasuke fangirls, sucking Sasuke's cock while sitting beside him.

This was not going to be one of the better days.

* * *

 **Naruko's Stats:**

Unknown

* * *

A/N – I hoped you liked it. Please review if you did. If you didn't, please review anyway and tell me how you think it could be better. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism (I would also greatly appreciate a Beta Reader, I am shit at proofreading my own writing).

Things will get better for Naruko, but slowly, and bad shit will still happen to her. Her luck is poor afterall.

IMPORTANT NOTE – On the academy opening to students at 13, and their sexual lives starting immediately at hitting that age – In canon, students graduate as Genin at a maximum age of 12. In fanfiction canon (generally), this means they are legally adults. In this fanfic, it also means that they have gone through all the bodily and hormonal changes that legal adults in the real world have. Effectively, they are the same as 16/18 years olds in the real world (whatever the age of consent you prefer), while being legally recognized adults in this fanfiction world (they are recognized as such at 13 here, instead of when they graduate). The only difference is that they are a little less experienced in some ways. Anyway, the point is – this isn't pedo stuff. The ages are lessened simply because kids start early in the ninja world, but their bodies have developed faster. Therefore, every perverted thing that is happening, is happening to legal adults!


End file.
